Cheers To A Late Night Spell
by The Violet Vixen
Summary: Lovino moves to the town of Hetalia with his family, only to realize that there is more to this peaceful community than meets the eye, especially when a certain albino from his past is involved. Contains mild cursing, human names, and gender bends. Fae/Fairy AU.
1. 1: Moving In

**Hello, I started this story in my junior year of high school and lost track of it for a while. I will try to keep it going as I enjoy writing it. Sadly I cannot promise any steady updates, so I am sorry for anyone who wishes to keep up with this story. It is also the first story I have posted for public viewing so if anyone has some feedback, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.**

 **~ The Violet Vixen**

 **I do not own Hetalia or the Characters! The cover image is a combination of two pics from the internet that i do not own but which i have combined for this story only.**

 **1**

I look up at the big house in front of me. It is a light cream color with dark brown trim, porch, and roof. The yard is large with a border of rose bushes and a weeping willow tree stands on the left side. Beneath the willow are a small bench table and a swing. On the right side of the house next to the second story window, is a mid sized oak tree with a fairly new and rather large tree house in it. The last owners had used it as a room for the oldest son before they moved out three years before.

I walk into the house carrying my travel bags. There is a small closet to the right and the living room opens up to the left. Out the front window I can see the willow and the road. I walk past the room and down the hall a bit more to the dining room which leads to the kitchen. Both are on the right side of the hall. Across the hall is a bathroom and next to that is the downstairs bedroom. Down at the end of the hall is a set of stairs. I continue upwards to see another hall with one door on each side and one at the end of the hall.

I look inside each room and decide I want the one on the right. It has a small balcony that has a gate on it facing the back of the house. A short bridge connects it to the treehouse, which is even bigger up close. Inside each room are a bathroom and a walk in closet. I place my bag in the closet and walk to the living room to grab the rest of my things.

"Fratello!" I stop and turn to the front door to see my sister standing there. I sigh as she runs up and hugs me. After a moment I pull away and look at her.

"Feli? I thought you and Dad weren't coming until Monday?" I say surprised. She sets her bags down and places her hands on her hips. Her face turns red as her curl bounces with the movement and she glares at me. For someone so nice and happy her glare can be scary.

"You were supposed to be here on Monday too, Fratello!"

"You avoided my question, Feli. Why are you here three days ahead of schedule?"

Feli sighs and looks down at the floor, defeat in her amber eyes. "I didn't want to eat Dad's cooking…."

I blink at her mumbled response. With a sigh I grab her bags and start walking to the upstairs bedroom on the left. She follows me the whole way. Finally I can't help but to chuckle and pat my pouting twin on the head. She looks up surprised. I almost never laugh.

" How about this Feli… after we move our stuff to our rooms we'll go have lunch then get a bunch of groceries and I'll make you a big dinner tonight. Okay?"I ask her. Her eyes light up and she nods, quickly running downstairs to grab her things. I roll my eyes at her eagerness and go down to help her.

Two hours later we had unpacked everything and set up the house, furniture and all. I grab my keys and holler for Feli, who runs past me and jumps into my small four door truck. I lock up the house and get in the truck, pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street. I glance at the neighboring houses as we pass by, noting how they all have slightly different cultural designs.

I take us to a restaurant that I saw on my drive in, about ten minutes from our house. It is called The World's Diner and it seems to be rather nice. We get out and walk inside, Feli as usual, is latched on my arm so she doesn't wander off. The waitress walks up with a smile and seats us, leaving a menu and taking our drink orders.

Feli talks the whole time about anything and everything she can think of. I listen slightly nodding my head every now and then. The waitress comes back with our drinks and she takes our orders. She tells us that we will have a different waiter bring our food, since her shift was over. We thank her and Feli continues talking. A new waiter brings our food.

Finally Feli decides to stop talking and eat. The silence is calming and peaceful, that is until Feli suddenly drops her fork and stares at the door. I turn to see what she is watching. Coming through the door are four people. The first is a young man with brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. He is laughing as the shorter girl with dark brown hair and indigo eyes hold his hand while blushing. Behind them are two blonds. The guy has a stern face with strict blue eyes and slicked back hair. The girl has short messy hair and a slightly more relaxed look within her blue eyes.

"Fratello, isn't she pretty?" Feli says quietly.

"Who, the brunette?" I ask her.

"No the blonde."

"I guess, she seems a little serious though." The group is seated in the table next to us. Feli quickly starts speaking to me in Italian.

" _Should I try talking to her brother? I think she'd be really nice once we started talking. Please tell me to talk to her brother or I might not have the courage!"_

" _Dammit, Feli shut up! Just talk to her already!"_ Feli stops and smiles before turning to them. They were looking at us and I realized that we had been rather loud. We usually are when speaking in our native tongue.

Feli's auburn ponytail bounces as she starts speaking quickly, still in Italian. I roll my eyes and flick her in the back of her head.

"Feli use English, I don't think they understand Italian."

"Sorry Fratello! Ciao I'm Felicia Vargas and this is my big brother, Lovino. We just moved here today! You people looked nice so I wanted to say hi and see if we could be friends! I don't have any here since we just moved but I thought 'Hey, how hard can it be?' Especially since you're so pretty Miss!"

They all look slightly overwhelmed at Feli's little speech but finally the blond girl spoke.

"Pardon me but who are you talking to?" she spoke in a thick accent, German I think. Feli laughs happily.

"You of course! You are a very pretty girl Bella!"

"O-oh… thank you but my name is not Bella. My name is Monika and this is my brother Ludwig, our cousin Sophia and her fiancé Daniel. It is a pleasure to meet you." Monika indicates the others as she speaks. I chuckle lightly, gaining their attention.

"What is so funny?" Ludwig asks also in a German accent.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian." I say with a small smirk. He looks back at Feli disgustedly.

"My sister is straight so you had better not be hitting on her Italian!" he says. Monika gasps and the others have shocked expressions as my smirk drops. Feli looks shocked but she brushes it off with a sad smile.

"Oh I forgot to tell you…. I'm a crossdresser. I am actually a guy so you don't need to worry about your sorella." Feli says quietly, looking down.

"A cross dresser! Oh that's just great! Just listen to me freak stay away from my family, both of you!" Ludwig stands up and grabs Monika pulling her away. She looks back at us. I had moved to hold Feli as she started to cry. I look up at Monika and as our eyes meet, hers harden in anger and disgust and I look down at Feli.

Suddenly a resounding smack echoes throughout the restaurant. Neither Feli nor I look up as we hear the words "You disgust me."

Suddenly Feli is pulled from me and I stand quickly to defend my Sorella, only to see Monika holding her tightly, petting her hair gently. I look over at Ludwig. He has a red handprint on his right cheek and a shocked look on his face as he stares at our sisters. Movement in the corner of my eye catches my attention and I watch Sophia and Daniel walk over to Ludwig.

"I believe you should leave now Ludwig, the way you planned to. I would suggest you finish your packing quickly." Sophia's voice is quiet but her eyes are cold, calculating. Daniel turns to me speaking softly.

"Do you mind if we go to your place while he clears out?"

"Yeah… just let me pay the check…." Sophia stops me though, with a hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" she asks kindly. I shake my head slowly.

"I… it's just that no-one has ever stood up for Feli before, other than me and our Dad." Sophia and Daniel smile happily.

"Well now you've got three more people!" Daniel says cheerfully as we head home.


	2. 2: Job Search

**Name Guide:**

 **N. Italy= Feliciano/Felicia/Feli**

 **S. Italy= Lovino**

 **Germany= Ludwig**

 **Fem!Germany=Monika**

 **Fem!Austria=Sophia**

 **Male!Hungary=Daniel**

 **Ancient Rome=Romulus**

 **Germania=Gerald**

 **Belgium=Bella**

 **2**

"So let me get this straight… Felicia is actually Feliciano, your cross dressing twin brother. You two are moving into this house with your Dad and you are both freshmen in college, correct?"

I turn my head to Monika, who is sitting on the couch with Sophia and Daniel. Feli is in the kitchen making sandwiches since we caused everyone to miss lunch. I smile slightly at the tall girl that immediately enraptured my little fratello.

"Well, just about. Hey you are German right?" I say and Monika nods her head.

"Yes, but Daniel is Hungarian and Sophia is Austrian. We are here for college as well, though Sophia is twenty-three and Daniel is twenty-four. How old are you two if I may ask?"

"Ve~ Fratello and I are twenty-one. Here are your sandwiches." Feli says setting down a platter of many different sandwiches and taking a seat next to me on the loveseat across from the couch. Feli has pulled her hair into a messy bun while in the kitchen, but she still wears the same lavender, knee- length, flowing skirt and white tank top covered by a pale blue cardigan that we left in. As everyone thanks her and they begin to eat, Feli suddenly stops and speaks up.

"Do you want me to change I can. If it makes any of you uncomfortable, I can wear some of Fratello's clothes. I don't mind and I would understand if you wante-"Feli stops talking only when Daniel throws a pillow at her, and then quickly tackles her into a hug, squeezing the life out of her. He twirls her around, both of them squealing.

Sophia looks at me and asks "Are you going to do anything?"

I shrug and watch them "No, she deserves it. Honestly it's probably safer than what I usually do when she starts talking like that."

Sophia and Monika both look at me shocked. Finally Monika asks "What do you usually do?"

"Usually I take all of Feli's clothes and replace them with guy clothes, take all of her razors and make-up, remove all pasta from the house, take all of her money, and call her by her male name until she realizes how much she likes being a girl."

They blink and Monika begins to say something when suddenly I am squished by two people hugging me.

"Get the fuck off me Damnit! I didn't say you imbeciles could hug me! You Idiots!" I yell, struggling away from Feli and Daniel, only to fall over the coffee table. I twisted just in time to land sitting between Sophia and Monika. I lean forward slowly and put my head in my hands, trying to get rid of the head ache the whip lash from my fall caused.

"Damnit…." I groan into my hands. I sigh and lean back, about to get up when there is a knock at the door, before it slams open and the house is filled with Italian and German arguing. We all look over to see two men walking in. The first is tall, with messy, slightly curly, brown hair, tan skin and lively brown eyes. Following him is another man, who is even taller than the first. He has paler skin though it is still tanned, his hair is blond and it reaches just past his shoulders. Stern light blue eyes that hint at an untold kindness complete him. Both men are wearing jeans and button down shirts, the first red, and the second blue.

"Papa! You came early! Ve~!" Feli yells hugging the tan Italian. This stops the 'conversation' between the two older men who turn to us surprised. An awkward silence hangs over us before Daniel starts laughing. We turn to him curiously.

"What is so funny Bastard?" I say deciding I don't like Daniel all that much.

Still laughing he says, "That is….. Monika's….. Dad and…. apparently…. your Dad…."

"What's your point?" I ask warily. Daniel jumps up and wraps his arms around Monika and Feli, pulling them to the center of the room.

"My point is that these two were meant to be! Look at them aren't they sooo cute!?" There is a moment of silence before the room breaks out in chaos. Feli and Monika are blushing and stuttering trying to deny it, while Papa, the German man and I yell at Daniel. Sophia disappears. Sometime later, the strumming of a guitar echoes throughout the house. My eyes widen and I run upstairs to my room. Bursting in I see Sophia sitting on my bed playing my guitar.

"Don't touch that!" I yell at her as I snatch the instrument from her hands. I hold the precious instrument close to me while I glare at her. "Get. Out."

With wide eyes she stands and leaves quietly, closing the door behind her. As soon as she is gone I carefully place the guitar on the bed. I check it over for any damage and let out a sigh when there is none. With a sigh I lie down and pull the guitar closer, closing my eyes. A single word escapes before sleep takes me.

"Antonio…."

 **Two days later:**

"Fratello! Wake up!" I jerk up at the sound of Feli's voice in my ear. I watch as she jumps around my room, still half asleep. When she jumps over to me once more she pulls me up and spins around, ensuring I am awake. I laugh at Feli as she squeals and the next thing I know she tackles me and we fall to the ground laughing. Feli hugs me tightly before getting up.

"Ve~ Good morning Fratello!"

"Morning mio Sorella." I stand up and push Feli out of my room. Ten minutes later I walk downstairs to find Feli making breakfast. She is singing as usual and our Padre, Romulus, is humming along. The thought to grab my guitar and join in crosses my mind, but I quickly shove it away. I already spent two days locked in my room after Sophia used it on Friday. The memories were painful though, considering the history behind that guitar. Sighing I sit down as Feli places the last of the food on the table. We all dig in, eating every last morsel, much to Feli's delight.

I do the dishes while Feli gets ready to go. Today we are starting the search for jobs. We have a week before classes begin so we have to hurry. Twenty minutes later, we are out the door and walking down the street. Feli has our arms linked and she is still singing. We pass a few people on our way to Main Street, where most of the shops and companies are. There isn't really anything interesting about them, but as we pass each, they all stare and start whispering to each other. Finally I get fed up and turn to the next people that begin to whisper, a woman in her late twenties with a low ponytail that reaches her waist and a man with messy hair and glasses, who looks very similar to the woman.

"Do you have a problem with us? Well do you, because everyone here keeps staring at us and talking as soon as we pass." I snap at them. The man pulls the woman away quickly, muttering to her under his breath. Annoyed, I snort and pull Feli with me as we continue down the street.

We enter the first shop we see, a small and cozy bakery, decorated in shades of red and yellow. We walk to the counter and order a cookie and a muffin. The girl behind the counter nods, her blond hair bobbing, as a cat like smile crosses her face. She quickly gets us our order, but before we go Feli asks if they need any new employees. The girl's green eyes widen and she motions for us to follow her. She leads us to the kitchen were a tall blonde's back faces us.

"What is it Bella?" The blonde asks facing us. She freezes when she see's us, then smiles slightly. "Feli, Lovino, how nice to see you. Can I ask why you are back here?"

Feli's smile grows as she speaks, "Ve~ Ciao Monika! Well, Fratello and I are job hunting today and I thought it would be nice to work here. Do you own this pretty shop?"

"Yes, actually I do, and now that my brother went to Germany for college, I could use an extra set of hands. Would you like to work here?" Monika asks, her smile growing as well.

"Ve~~ Si per favore!"

"Then I expect you in here at six tomorrow morning, got it?" Monika says sternly though the smile is still on her face. Feli jumps forward hugging Monika and yelling 'Grazie' over and over. After she lets go she grabs my arm and drags me off, singing about baking.

Feli drags me all around town trying to find me a job, but the results are unsuccessful. Finally we head home for dinner. The next day Feli heads to work in the bakery and I walk around town after dropping her off. It continues like this for the next three days. Thursday night I wander into an alleyway to sit down for a while, but in the alley is the entrance to what looks like a bar. I sigh as I turn to leave, but a flicker of movement catches my eye as someone enters the bar. Curiosity sneaks its way into my head and I debate going in. Silently arguing to myself I head to the door, stopping once more before I walk in.

"Dannazione, Lovino. It was curiosity that killed the cat, Idiota." I mumble to myself as I pass into a well lit area. A small girl with white blonde hair and violet eyes stops me and asks me for my ID. She clears it quickly before ushering me in. The next room is dimly lit with tables and booths on either side of me. There is a bar along the far wall and the middle of the room is clear of any furnishings. As I head to the bar I notice a stage near the door, it is small built to fit no more than three to five- depending on the instruments.

I sit at the bar and a tall woman with green eyes and pale blond hair walks over. Her hair is pulled back in a semi- spiked style and she has a blue and white striped scarf around her neck. She takes a puff from a pipe before turning to me.

"What do you want kid?" she asks in a low, raspy voice.

"Your finest Italian wine if you have any." I say tiredly. A moment later I have a glass of wine in front of me. With a sigh I take a sip and set it down. I look over at the rest of the room, noticing a few strays like myself and two rather rambunctious tables. I turn back to the woman behind the bar.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me of any places around town that might need a new employee?" I ask her. She tilts her head and I see a small scar above her right brow on her forehead. It does nothing to mar her beauty though, something tells me to not mention it.

"Well, that depends…. How good are you at bartending?"


	3. 3: Hello, Stranger?

**3**

UNKNOWN:

A figure is perched on the roof of a building, cloaked in darkness. The black cloak shifts slightly as the figure adjusts the angle so as to see its target better. The figure watches four men in the alley below, taking in every detail. Silent and unseen the men are unaware of the figure listening in on their conversation.

The figure tenses then and sniffs the air, recoiling slightly. The men hush as a young woman enters the alleyway. Blond hair hangs loose down her back and her blue eyes are emotionless. The men bow low at her approach, lowering their eyes. She tilts her head the slightest bit, but is otherwise still.

"What have you found?" She speaks in a monotone voice and the eldest of the men answers.

"The Prin- er… the target has not made an appearance nor left any evidence of her passing through this town, M'lady."

The figure on the roof begins to back away slowly, until the people in the alley would not notice the movement. Slowly standing and backing to the other side of the roof, the figure does not notice the birds behind it. With a flurry they take flight and noise can be heard from the men.

The figure lets out a soft string of curses in a foreign language as it jumps from the top of the two story building, landing on its feet. It jumps up and begins to run away from the approaching voices, nothing more than a shadow. The breeze catches the figure's hood and a head covered in long silver hair is revealed. Red eyes peer out of a lovely, fierce, battle scarred face.

The girl runs down several alleys in an attempt to ditch the men, but they continue to gain on her. Just as she is about to turn to face them, she runs head first into something tall. She falls back on her rear with a thud and looks up at a surprised man. His hazel-green eyes leave hers as he hears a commotion down the alley.

She quickly gets up and is about to run when he grabs her arm. She turns to hit him but he dodges her fist and pushes her back, none too gently, and into a doorway. She again finds herself on her butt, though before she can get up footsteps near, so she scoots back into the shadows and pulls her hood up. The steps stop in front of the entrance but she cannot see anything past the man that had shoved her in there.

"You there boy, have you seen a girl run by here with silver hair and red eyes?" A voice, the eldest man's, demands. She can sense the spell laced within his words; a truth spell. _She was so screwed_. She thinks to herself, preparing to run again. The voice of the younger man stops her though.

"Hmmm…. I can't say I have sir. May I ask why you are looking for her?" He speaks with an accent, Italian perhaps, maybe Spanish? She cannot tell, but what really catches her attention is that he had lied. He had lied to a truth spell. While pondering this she notices the elder of the two leave. She does not notice however, the Italian/Spanish man approach her. She jumps at his voice in front of her.

"Two things. Who are you and why are they _really_ after you?" She looks up at him again and slaps an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Sorry Babe, my business isn't a public thing." She says with as much confidence as she could summon. Once again she moves to leave but, again, he catches her arm.

"You want privacy, huh?" He asks then continues to drag her to a door and guide her inside. She knows she could easily take him, but for some reason, she does not sense him to be a threat. Maybe it was the accent. She lets him lead her into what appears to be a bar. She notices that it is nearly empty and wonders exactly what time it is.

"Em, could you get her a seat? I need to talk to the damn boss." The man says as he approaches the bar. A young girl with wavy silver-blond hair and cold indigo eyes enters and looks me over. She nods once and the man goes through the door she came from. We wait there for a few minutes both drinking a glass of water that she had poured.

"So, wat'a'ya lovely ladies doing here this late at night?" We both look over at the man who spoke. He was tall, with sparkling blue eyes, glasses, and sandy blond hair. He wears a bomber jacket and a huge, genuine smile. The girl does not answer and I just chuckle before deciding to ignore the too happy, obviously American, man.

He pouts and begins to say something else when the Italian/Spanish man walks back in with a stern looking woman. She wears a brown leather jacket and a blue and white striped scarf but her green eyes sparkle with mischief and her blond hair is spiky.

"Emily thank you for watching her." The woman says. Emily nods again and leaves. The American hovers for a moment before leaving as well. The red eyed girl wonders if it is because of the way the brunette is glowering. She thinks it to be rather adorable. She notices that the bar is now empty aside from the tree of them.

"I was informed of the events that have taken place outside of my bar. I want answers girl." The woman says strongly but not harshly. The girl raises her head and stands. She meets the woman's gaze calmly and speaks clearly.

"It's no business of yours what I do. Do not think otherwise, _girl._ " She turns to leave but is stopped by, guess who? Yep, again. "What do you want now?"

"I would like it very much if you would please give us an explanation as to why I had to deal with that man for you." She narrows her eyes at him. She knows what he is doing, bringing that up. He is holding it over her though, gratefully, he does not speak loud enough for the woman to hear. She tilts her head, almost animalistic in a way. He does not waver so she smirks once again.

"Tell me your name boy." He stiffens and her smirk grows. _Adorable._

"My name is Lovino Vargas." A memory pulls at the girl's mind but she ignores her reaction to the name and speaks.

"Bow your head boy, you are looking at the heir to the throne of the Fae Kingdom." The woman drops to her knees and places her head to the ground and the girl smirks again. She looks over at the boy expecting to see him in the same position. Instead, he is looking at her closely, examining her. Then he begins to swear under his breath, a combination of words that would make the worst sailors blush. She tilts her head again as he looks at her again.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Julchen." He says.


	4. 4: Memories

**Fem! Netherlands/Holland= Riley**

 **Fem! Iceland= Emily**

 **Fem! Prussia= Julchen**

 **Spain= Antonio**

 **France= Francis**

 **England= Arthur (Artie)**

 **4**

Julchen tilts her head in a way that reminds me of an eagle watching its prey. She observes me closely, but without moving and the room is filled with an intimidating aura. The others in the room are cowed by it but I just look at the girl I thought had vanished from my life forever. It's hard for me to see someone that I knew so well, unable to even recognize my name. Finally she speaks and a feeling of loss hits me, hard.

"Lovino, you said?"

"Si, you used to call me Lovi… that is, when I was eight, at least."

"Eight? How long ago would that be?" A look of confusion crosses her face and it's hard not to smile.

"That would be twelve years ago. Do you not keep up with the years anymore, Principessa?"

"Of course I do, it just means that I am too awesome to know the age of some random human, that's all." This time the smile really does break through, and Riley gasps from her position, kneeling on the floor. She looked up when I spoke to Julchen, but it must have been strange to see me smiling, even after I've worked here for a month.

"What are you smiling at?" Julchen asks, both curious and cautious.

"You always did use 'awesome' to describe yourself. Francis always tried to get you to use a more elegant word, and then then I'd say that if you ever became elegant, I'd let you cut out my tongue and feed it to your familiar, Julchick…" Recognition lights her eyes now.

"And Toni would say that no matter how much he loved me, if I cut out your tongue, he'd have to kill me and that he knew I'd never risk a war between the species….."

My smile drops a little from my face and Julchen gives me a small, sad smirk. Slowly she walks closer and grabs my face in her hands, looking me in the eyes. She starts to tear up and so I pull her head to my shoulder where she clings to me like a lifeline. I gently rub her back and sway from side to side.

"I miss them Lovi, I-I really do…. I thought you were gone too, Lovi. May the Divine curse me but I searched for you for years. I passed up so many marriage proposals so I could keep looking for you and Franny, Father- Father passed the throne on to Gil last year, and I didn't even care that he's taking it from me…I-I missed you so much, Lovi. So much it hurts."

I hush her and lift her head slightly, wiping away her tears. Her eyes sparkle with them. I look over her head to Riley. My spikey haired boss gives me a shooing motion and I thank her silently as she hands me my jacket. I slip it on quickly, taking Julchen's hand and leading her to the exit. She clings to my back as I check the alleyway, then out onto the street. We walk all the way to my house like that and I can't help but think of what Antonio would say. Probably something along the lines of ' _Sooooo Cuuuteee!_ '

When we reach my house, I unlock the door and lead Julchen inside. I call for Dad and take out my cell.

Dad walks down the stairs and stops suddenly when he sees Julchen. I call Riley and tell her to get some very strong wards and protection spells for the bar and the employees. Dad takes the hint and gets to work renewing and reinforcing the ones on our house. Just as I hang up Feli walks out of the kitchen.

"Fratello…. Who is that?"

"You never knew her Feli, but Julchen here was one of my best friends when I was little. She gave me that guitar in my room."

"Oh…. Okay Fratello, good thing I made lots for breakfast then! ~Ve" I can tell it's forced, but I'm grateful that Feli doesn't push it. I go to talk to my Dad but a tug on my sleeve stops me.

"You still have it?" Julchen asks quietly, hope lighting her eyes. I nod slightly and she sighs in relief.

"I can get it out later, after we eat and get some rest, okay Julchen?"

"Yes, please Lovi… Hey, Lovi?"

"Yes…?"

"Could you use that nickname you used to call me?"

"Si, mio anima. Always, for you, mio anima..." In the kitchen, a glass shatters and dad has once again frozen, staring at us. I sigh and walk into the kitchen. The damned glass had better not have cut my Feli. I walk into the kitchen, leaving Julchen in the living room. Feli is trying to clean up a shattered glass but I push her away and begin to clean it myself. Feli goes back to making dinner as I dump the glass into the can. Just as I am about to leave Feli grabs my arm and looks at me concerned.

"Fratello, who is that woman? She gives me a weird feeling. How do you know her and why haven't I ever heard of her before? Lovi, what is going on?"

Feli looks worried and slightly scared. She was always more in tune with the supernatural world than I was, even if she did not realize it. And right now she was tuning in to Julchen's emotions as well as her fairy blood. With a sigh I turn to answer her but before I can Julchen does. She must have come looking for me.

"Feli right?" Julchen's voice is slightly raspy, as if all the years of yelling has worn on her vocal chords, though it still has that partially high quality to it that he remembers. Feli nods her head at the albino woman.

"Okay. So this is how it is. About sixteen years ago, I was good friends with an Incubus; Lord Francis of the Bonnefoy Assembly in France, and Pack Alpha Antonio Carriedo Fernandez of the Southern Sun Wolf Pack in Spain. We were the best of friends, nothing could ever split us up. We were known as the Bad Touch Trio and well, we were rebellious, irresponsible troublemakers.

One day we went out to Italy to see if they really had a more romantic culture than France. We agreed to meet up in a secluded meadow about a mile out of town. When we, Francis and I, got there we found Antonio in his wolf form taking a nap with a small child curled up at his side.

Now Antonio always loved children, that much everyone knew, but he had a particular dislike towards the humans, since they killed his parents. But there he was taking a nap of all things. Any ways, when we showed up Antonio got all defensive of the child and refused to let us near him. When Francis tried to get closer Toni attacked him.

Just as I was about to tear them off each other, I felt a tug on my skirt and looked down to see that little boy holding a stargazer lily out to me. To this day I've no idea how he got it but he had it and he gave it to me and said that I had to do whatever it took to get where I was going, so long as I don't lose myself getting there.

Wise words for such a small kid, so naturally I picked him up and we went to town, where I bought us some drinks and fruit. Toni and Francis found us about an hour later laughing at all the clichés in the town. We walked Little Lovi home and promised to meet again soon. Eventually we would meet up at least once a month as a group and more individually.

Francis and Toni were like big brothers to Lovi. I honestly don't know how Lovi saw me through the years but was considering taking the child to live with me in Germany with my family. But three days before I was going to ask his father about it, an attack came on to the fairy lands… an attack that killed over half my people.

I could not make it to Lovi's home so I sent my friend Lili to give him the guitar I had bought him as a gift for his birthday. Toni had taught him to play one a year before and he loved it. Lili never came back though so I thought she had never been able to get it to him.

Antonio died saving my life from his brother and Francis disappeared after his mate, Joan, was found dead, burned at the stake, in their home town. Lovi disappeared too so I focused on rebuilding my people and their lands. Four years later I felt a pull, a tugging to travel west. I've been looking for Lovi and Francis since then… so now you know what happened…."

Julchen is a strong woman, she always has been, but I could see that right now, she was going to cry. So I walk over to her and wrap her in my arms. Somehow she manages to bury her head in my chest again without losing any pride. I hold her tight as I sway her back and forth. After about two minutes of this she calms down enough to speak. She looks at Feli and asks:

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Feli looks Julchen in the eyes and speaks very carefully.

"You have told me your story but not who you are…"

"Grand Princess Julchen Beilschmidt of the Fairy Kingdom of Central Europe, High General of the Eternal Guard, Heir to the Throne after the Grand King Grey-Wolf. Traitor, murderess, thief; a half fairy- half angel monstrosity that deserves nothing more than death herself…" The British voice is unfamiliar to me and the man in the door leans back, keeping his face in shadows.

I don't remember hearing him come in but all I do is glare at him with Julchen in my arms. She sniffs and rubs her eyes before responding.

"Well, hello there Artie. I see you just couldn't get enough of my awesomeness, could you. So… did you come here to arrest me?"

"Actually no, I am here to help you escape your father and his loyals…"

"Is that so? What do you get from helping me…."

"You really do not want to know , love."


End file.
